


Our Transformative Love

by KSForever



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: FTM, FTM Mycroft, Gender Dysphoria, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, PWP, PWP elements, Trans, Trans FtM, Trans Mycroft, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Greg knelt on the bed, and looked at Mycroft, before him. “Are you alright, love?” He reached out, touching the shoulder of the man who knelt in front of, and facing, him.“Mostly, yes.” Mycroft replied.“We don’t have to use it tonight, or any night at all.” Greg assured.“I want to. It’s not that I don’t.” Mycroft spoke.“I know, darlin’.” Greg smiled. His heart, as ever, went out to Mycroft.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Our Transformative Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [James Robinson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=James+Robinson).



Our Transformative Love

Greg knelt on the bed, and looked at Mycroft, before him. “Are you alright, love?” He reached out, touching the shoulder of the man who knelt in front of, and facing, him.

“Mostly, yes.” Mycroft replied.

“We don’t have to use it tonight, or any night at all.” Greg assured.

“I want to. It’s not that I don’t.” Mycroft spoke.

“I know, darlin’.” Greg smiled. His heart, as ever, went out to Mycroft.

Mycroft looked up, into Greg’s eyes, from where he’d previously been staring down at the bed, and what sat on it, besides them.

Greg pulled him in to an embrace. “It’s so unfair, My. I know it is. I’m so sorry.”

“You shouldn’t apologise for your gender; just as you have reinforced that I should not apologise for mine.” Mycroft said, from within Greg’s embrace. “It’s not your fault; indeed, it is not a fault at all, that you are cis male, while I am... not.”

Greg pulled back from the embrace, to be able to look at Mycroft’s face. He kept massaging Mycroft’s freckled shoulders. 

“I used to be far better at locking all the dysphoria in to my mind palace!” Mycroft wearily put his hands to his face briefly.

“I haven’t helped with that, have I?” Greg mentioned. “I understand why you cut relationships out of your life. Eurus wasn’t the only reason you concluded that it’s not an advantage to care. I know that.”

“I’d never go back on my decision to let there be a this, us, Gregory. Never. And, you haven’t been wrong to try and help me. I’ve craved that help, I now realise, for even longer than I was originally aware of.” Mycroft spoke plainly, and held Greg’s hands in his. “It’s just...”

“What, my love?” Greg carefully, gently queried.

“You know what I’m going to say; I’ve said it all before.” Mycroft’s voice was flat. “Even when I wear these things,” he gestured to the prosthetic phallus in the box, a little to the side of where he and Greg sat up on the middle of the bed, having crawled there. “I still have to have a switch in them that touches my clit. I still have no idea what thrusting in to your walls feels like. I can’t put my most sexually sensitive, erogenous zone inside your body. I can’t. There’s so much I won’t know even if I were to have the operations. I won’t ever even know what a prostate orgasm is like either.” Mycroft laughed bitterly.

“There is a bright side to that; you won’t ever get old man’s prostate problems. I’m beginning to be a slave to mine!” Greg said, grudgingly.

“My bladder is bad enough already!” Mycroft sort of chuckled. “And, if your urination issues get any worse, dear; you have to go a to G.P. Better yet, a specialist. I’ll pay.”

“I’ll go if it starts to get worrying, My. I promise. And, I’ll pay, or we’ll pay.”

Mycroft acquiesced. “I know that having male genitalia isn’t always fun.” He added.

“But, it’s still okay for you to wish that nature had let you be Cis.” Greg assured his love.

“I dream about braving the pain of the ops, but I am useless with pain, Gregory!” Mycroft stated.

“No, you’re not!” Greg answered.

“Even if I had, or have, the ops, and everything is in perfect working order afterward; there would, or will, or would,” Mycroft went back and forth; hating himself for his perceived lack of courage, “be no precum, no testicular sensation of ‘drawing up’, no rush of impending and emptying ejaculation.” He looked up to Greg apologetically. “And, I know you love me. I know you’re attracted to me, and that you do enjoy me using these,” his eyes fell to the contents of the box again. “On you.”

“God, yes, Mycroft, I do. You wield those things like a god. You do magic with them, lover. I’m just so sorry that it isn’t quite so magical for you.” Greg cupped his hands around Mycroft’s face.

“I know you love me, Greg, but, whatever you tell me; having a prosthetic inside you must feel different to the real thing.” Mycroft continued.

“Not really. Cis or not, the dick is covered in a condom.” Greg noted.

“If I was cis, we wouldn’t need to wear condoms; not now, not at this stage in our relationship.” Mycroft said, tiredly.

“Babe, look at me.” Greg waited, “Not my body, sweetheart. Look in to my eyes.” He said, patiently.

Mycroft did so.

“I’m here with you and for you, whatever. It’s not okay that you were asked to live like this by Creation, but, all of this, and you, who you are, that’s okay. If you want the ops so that you can be a step closer to what you want to experience when we make love, shag each other’s brains out, and have a a ruddy great, fucking enjoyable love life; then, I’m going to be at your side throughout those operations; but if you don’t want the operations, for any reason; Then, don’t beat yourself up, and, please, do enjoy what you can at times like these.” Greg looked at Mycroft and held his gaze. He then shifted, to sitting slightly differently. “I have an idea; would you like me to use one of the prosthetics on you? So that you know how good it feels?”

Mycroft nodded. Then, asked. “But, you’re hard, Gregory. I can see... You need...”

“You can help with that. Then, I want to show you just how good these things are. There’s nothing fake about the pleasure! You and me, we both feel pleasure from them, don’t we? I mean, My, if you don’t; if they just bring your dysphoria in to focus all the more; please, Please, be honest with me?” Greg suddenly worried.

“No. They don’t. Not all the time. I want to use them. It’s the closest I think I’ll ever manage to get, and I do enjoy them. I’m in the mood to use one tonight, and to have one used on me by you, my Glorious but gentle beast, Gregory.” Mycroft purred.

“You’ll tell me though if you want to stop; if the dysphoria hits with another crested wave, or you’re not enjoying me using it on you?” Greg checked.

“Yes, my silver fox. You have my word.” Mycroft promised.

“You have my word, too, my man. No matter what, no matter where we are in proceedings, I’ll always stop if you tell me to.” Greg reiterated what he’d assured Mycroft of, from day one.

“I know; as will I, for you.” Mycroft pledged.

“Right, let me show you the delights you treat me to, with one of these!” Greg grinned again. “Where do you want me to start?”

“Will you rim me?” Mycroft asked.

“Totally!” Greg kissed him.

“And then, show me a good time with it?” Mycroft smiled, wickedly sweet and salty.

“As long as you promise not to worry that you’re not as good. I can read you, too, Mycroft. I know you’re worrying about that already! I’ll never match your skill! So, even if you think it’s not a fantastic fucking; please, rest assured; it is when you do it for me!” Greg was genuinely worried he wouldn’t match Mycroft’s talents.

“I’ve had more practice with them.” Mycroft said, matter of factly.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I didn’t mean to buzz kill, and bring you back to your upset.” Greg said, panicked.

“There was no ‘buzz kill’, my Gorgeous Gregory; oh, gentle, but sometimes raucous, silver foxy beast!” Mycroft pulled Greg in to an especially searing kiss. As he pulled back, he breathed. “Now, do me, please. Use that new box of delights on me.” He pushed Greg back, so that he lay on the bed. Mycroft then made to progressively straddle Greg. “But not before we work on your hard prick together!”

“And, afterwards,” Greg said, one of his hands going to touch where Mycroft had gone straight to with his touch; while his other hand tried to grip the bed they were now, literally, laying on, “we can sit in the armchair.” Greg tilted his head in the direction of the chair besides the bed. “I’ll ride you, and I’ll bloody love it, like I Always do! You’re gorgeous, fit, wiry, and muscled, and manly enough that I want to sit in your lap and ride you!” Greg’s eyes glittered, and he was pleased to see an answering interested sparkle in Mycroft’s eyes. “I don’t want to leave you for any other man, Mycroft, and I’m not going to. I love you, and even though, if we couldn’t have sex at all, I would still never leave you; I enjoy what you do with your natural talents for sex, far too much to ever contemplate leaving you. No other lover would compare, absolute love of my life!” Greg poured all of his love in to the from the heart smile he gave Mycroft, and moved his hips to invite Mycroft to pick up the pace of touching him again. “It isn’t just gratitude that makes me love you so much. You’ve taken me on the journey of self discovery I’ve always wanted to make. I’m living as I’ve always wanted to, because of you. But, it still isn’t gratitude that makes me love you. I love you, Mycroft. I genuinely, wholeheartedly, love you. I just wish, pun, perhaps, intended, that I could wave the magic wand over you, for your sake, weave the same magic over your life, that you’ve waved and weaved over mine. You work magic, Lover. Far more magic with your dick than I’m capable of with mine!” Greg laughed, self-depreciatively.

“That’s not true! I I love yours, Gregory! I love you!” Mycroft implored. “And you have waved wonderful magic over me and my life! Sexual and otherwise.” He stilled his started again caresses of Greg’s genitalia only momentarily.

Greg grinned. “Thank you, love.” He too, took a breather, but then, he leant in and kissed Mycroft so completely, so tenderly. So breathlessly. He, gradually, reluctantly, temporarily, pulled back. “Let’s enjoy each other, sweetheart. Are you up for that?”

“Yes! Absolutely, yes!!” Mycroft smiled, letting himself feel transformed by the love of this man, Gregory Lestrade; the love he, Mycroft Holmes, felt from him and for him.

The End..?

18.8.20

Line added: 20.8.20


End file.
